Flipcom
Flipcom '(a portmanteau of the words ''flipnote ''and ''communication ''suggesting "flipnote communication") is an action-oriented flipnote broadcasting block on Flipnote Hatena created by [IK○N!K]™ (''id:sketchartist). It runs similarly to Toonami; a popular action/anime programming block on Cartoon Network. This isn't a flipnote creator, but a growing phenomenon on the site. It features flipnotes from multiple creators, mainly action series, and airs on Friday nights. It's first official broadcast was aired on Saturday, May 12, 2012. It is run by a 4 foot tall robotic host named R. History Flipcom is Flipnote Hatena's primary action-oriented block. It made it's premiere on Saturday, May 12, 2012; just one day after the planned date of Friday, May 11, 2012. It was a complete newcomer to the site, and was met with mystery and suspicion. On April 26, 2012, the flipnote creator [IK○N!K]™ (id:sketchartist) posted a strange flipnote containing a message. The flipnote contained a black background with near to inaudible speech from a deep voiced being drowned out by audio static: "We interrupt your flipnote viewing for this following message. On May 4, 2012, the broadcast is released, and all Hatena will change forever. Stay tuned for more information. Any recreation of the following broadcast or any others following it, will be terminated immediately. Please wait..." 3 days later, he posted a similar flipnote containing another message distorted by static: "The broadcast is released May 4, 2012. Toonami is not yet complete. All Hatena users will be aware as soon as the message is relayed. There is no stopping the transmission... please wait..." After the flipnotes were posted, many users remained skeptical and frightened. Rumors arose of changes to the Hatena site, as well as the arrival of Flipnote Memo. Following the confusion, many viewers questioned him about the exact meaning of the flipnotes, in which he claimed it was "in the works" or "wouldn't give anything away". On May 4, 2012 at 9:27 p.m. EST, a flipnote titled Flipcom was posted in his creator's room. Containing only audio, it was the voice of R, which was revealed in the description to be the host of Flipcom. His face was not revealed in the flipnote, but was confirmed to be revealed in the official broadcast on May 11, 2012. As users became curious, he followed the reveal flipnote with a flipnote explaining how Flipcom would operate. Despite the planned date of May 11, 2012, Flipcom was not aired. Viewers responded on flipnotes in his creator's room wondering what had happened to the planned date. He confirmed later in an update flipnote and on #Flipcom-Hub, a Flipcom fan club on DeviantArt, that it was due to work issues and time being cut in on by other duties. The official broadcast was aired on May 12, 2012 at 8:03 p.m. EST with major success and a few original shows dropped from the line-up due to time constraints. The highlights of the night included the presentation of R, the Flipcom Broadcast Station, and the introduction of many new flipnote series to it's first time viewers. It runs for 5 hours a night every Friday starting at 7 p.m. EST, and ending at midnight. On June 8th, 2012, Flipcom was not aired again due to the schedule having issues because of ''Melonland ''and ''Silverwing: Hour of Darkness absence. It is currently on hiatus until the schedule is fixed. 'Flipnotes' (shows) The block is known for showcasing unique and one of a kind flipnotes from various creators on the Flipnote Hatena site. Mainly action series, many of the flipnotes are one minute in length at speed 6, or are flipnote comics. Regulars to the schedule consist of Silverwing: Hour of Darkness, Melonland, Bodyguard, HydraKaya: Aquasoul, ''and ''The French Devil. ''Each flipnote is aired in 30 minute intervals with small bumpers in between each. 'Total Immersion Events' Total Immersion Events, also known as TIEs, are special interactive flipnote events involving the adventures of R, or others aboard the ''Flipcom Broadcast Station. No TIEs have currently been presented on Flipcom, but have been confirmed to be made as of May 12, 2012. Flipcom series List of series broadcast by Flipcom by month. Series with an (*) next to them are removed in the following month. Series with an (#) next to them are new arrivals to the block. Series with a (=) next to them are on hiatus and are followed by a return date (EX: Seriesname = June 1) Series with an (@) next to them complete their run in that month and are followed by a date marking when it ends (EX: Seriesname @ June 1) May 2012 *''Silverwing: Hour of Darkness'' *''War: Red Versus Blue'' * *''Melonland'' *''Shoop Da Doom'' *''The French Devil'' *''Bodyguard'' *''Project Dray'' *''Spirit'' *''Drive On! *'' *''Infinity Distance'' *''HydraKaya: Aquasoul'' June 2012 *''Silverwing: Hour of Darkness'' *''Melonland'' *''Shoop Da Doom'' *''The French Devil'' *''Bodyguard'' *''Project Dray'' *''Spirit'' *''Infinity Distance'' *''HydraKaya: Aquasoul'' *''Lightless'' # July 2012 Links Flipcom Wiki Flipcom Channel Flipcom Archives #Flipcom-Hub Category:Creators